King of Sweets
by Anzel Wolveine
Summary: "Oh, Double D, sweetheart, no need to play hard to get..." Nat's nature is known to the majority of his peers, but Double D sees him as nothing more than a deviant. Can he prove his worth to the one person in the school who wants nothing to do with him? ((NatEdd, Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d))
1. It's All About Perspective

"Hun...we need to talk."

There it was. That dreadful look on Jimmy's face; I could shoot myself for making him express such a thing, but what what I to do? Play along until everything grew stagnant and he suffered all the more for it?

 _No, stay strong, Nat. You can do this._

"Wha-what about, Nattie?" His voice was tremulous and heartbreaking. Oh, sweet innocent soul, why did it have to be so?

I took a deep breath and took the plunge, "Babe...I mean, listen honey," I was putting it off, saying it, but it wasn't something I ever wanted to say, "You know this isn't working out." His entire face shattered in a moment, but stayed exactly the same. I pushed my words forward, "You are lovelier than words can describe, but-"

"But NOTHING, Nat!" My lunch tray was shoved off the table with all the anger the boy could muster, and I bit my lip as he ran away...crying. It clattered on the floor, foodstuffs going everywhere. I didn't even flinch at the sound.

I hated myself. The moment he left, I knew what I should have done, and regretted being such a coward. I should have sat him down, told him the truth, and let him cry it out to ME, not _them_. I mean, I could still tell him, some day, but he wasn't going to hear me anytime soon. _Regrets, Nat, stop making them and start learning from them..._

"Well _that_ didn't go as planned." Kevin's gravelly voice lifted me somewhat out of my stupor, but I still wasn't particularly thrilled with myself, or life, for that matter.

"No, it did not," I stated eloquently, holding myself to silence for a moment...then falling forward, hands over my face on the lunch table. I spoke through muffling hands, " _It couldn't have gone worse_."

"Nah...I mean, you got Nazz over there doing recon and playing the devil's advocate n' crap, should be smooth sailing soon enough." The cocky teen leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face as his hands rested behind his head. I sat up and sighed.

"I know, but..." I grunted, "The little darling didn't deserve any of this..."

"Yeah, and you act like _you_ did?" I turned to look into Kevin's eyes, as we had a silent conversation. He won.

"No...but..."

"Yeah, that's the whole point, Nat." He couldn't help but snigger after that remark, and I found my mouth forming a grin soon as well.

If you want the truth, I guess that's the core of it. I'd been through all of it with Kevin, bless his tolerant heart, but the guilt I felt for leaving Jimmy ate at me anyways. I just couldn't force him to...and I was just getting too...

You gotta understand! I spent hours thinking _hard_ about this, no pun intended (okay maybe a little), and came to the conclusion that I didn't like Jimmy genuinely enough to continue our relationship as it was. First of all, he was still too young for any of that nonsense. Sure, to me, it's a way of life, but he could barely stand to see mommy's bra in the washing machine. I couldn't kiss the boy, even! It was eating away at me.

I guess no one else knew, though. I'm pretty renowned for being respectful around others, at least when my partner wants it. They probably all thought I saved the naughty stuff for the bedroom, when all that ever happened there with Jimmy was... _tea parties_.

Now don't get me wrong, I love a well-brewed tea as much as the next guy. But I needed...

I needed more. I saw this baby-faced blonde with crystal blue eyes and _needed_ some of that, and kept getting the short end of the stick. No, I take that back; no stick at all. Except for one pushing me away.

Let's face it, it was never going to work, no matter how much he liked me. I really did like him, too, but there's a certain point you reach where all the things you put up with becomes too much, and I hit that. Weeks ago, actually.

I just hate being a heartbreaker.

Funny how that's what they call me anyways.

* * *

"I'm gonna strangle him!" Sarah's gritty voice reverberated through the group as she pounded her fists against the table. I stayed silent, spooning some mashed potato into my mouth whilst the group spoke.

"It can't be that bad, right? ...Jimmy?" Nazz spoke calmly, and likely with the intent of placating the situation. Not that anyone else could figure that out.

"It...it was all fine just yesterday, I swear it! We took a walk to the park, and I...and I-"

Sarah pulled him into a tight hug as he broke into sobs again, "It's alright, Jimmy. The bad man's not here."

"I'm s-so alone, Sarah..." He sobbed and cried, sniffling against Sarah's shoulder, and we all shared a look.

Sarah looked ready to kill, but I knew she wouldn't try anything, as much as she wanted to. Eddy looked...bored out of his mind as he flicked a pea off his tray, _how surprising_. Johnny was holding Plank tightly, and Ed was blubbering along with Jimmy.

Meanwhile, I was simply adding this to the list of the despicable traits of Nathan. Jimmy was the third this school year, but apparently the first that he didn't even bother explaining himself to. How a guy could call themselves mature and yet break the heart of such an innocent soul, I couldn't believe. No wonder Kevin was his friend, with his cocky attitude and self-serving ways. I mean, that does describe Eddy quite well, but...at least _he_ never associated with scum of the Earth like _Nat_.

No; something had to be done. No one ever said a word to Nat as he played his cruel little games on everyone's hearts. Pah, by next week he could have another victim at his doorstep, and none would be the wiser.

No, this could not stand!

I got up, immediately drawing Eddy's attention. Ed looked my way as well, but no one else paid me any mind. I wasn't one to care, for I had something to do and did not need any interruptions.

I glared at the teal-haired masochist, already laughing alongside his cohort, Kevin. I straightened myself out, took a confident breath, and strode towards the pair with anger in my heart and ice in my eyes.

* * *

"S-so there I was, wearing this frilly little apron, when he asks, 'Is the tea too hot?' And, and I have to bite my tongue before I say, 'No, but _I_ totally am. Wanna blow on me until I cool down?'"

The laughter was riotous, Kevin pounding on the table with a fist, tears in his eyes. I was glad to be smiling again, even if I was doing so remembering some not-so-fond deprivations from my now-former relationship. If anyone could understand, it'd be Kevin. He was a Godsend, and I wished to death he was gay. I made it a point to ask him at least once a month; it was pretty much a game by now.

"He probably woulda thought you were catching something, haha! 'Oh, Nat dearie, let me take your temperature and get you some soup, it'll make you feel right as rain!'" His mocking of Jimmy's voice nearly made me snort out the water I was drinking. I could almost forget the pain in my heart.

"Excuse me."

The silence was so heavy you could have dropped a pin. Kevin and I both looked to the side, coming face to face with an angry Double D. This wasn't something I was _entirely_ unused to, seeing as pretty much everyone knew he hated what I was like. But I still withered under that gaze.

Kevin sat up, arms crossing, "Yeah? What do you want, Double Dweeb."

He has nothing against the kid, but when you associate with someone like Eddy...kinda makes people dislike you. Personally, I was on the fence about him.

"What I want is to speak to your 'friend,'" his gaze turned to me, piercing me as he spoke, "How DARE you hurt Jimmy like that? He was such a good kid..."

I went to speak up, and he held out his hand to me, "No, not a word from you. Now, I did not know Sharon or Cassie personally, but I imagine they were both fine, upstanding young women. But now, you've done something completely despicable. How could you even DARE to stomp on Jimmy's heart in such a way, and not even grace him with an explanation?"

Kevin stood up defensively behind me, "Hey, he was-"

"NOT another word," I think Kevin was just as shocked by the confidence in the boy's tone, and we both remained silent as he spoke, "I will be watching you, Nat. You might have the rest of the student population fooled into thinking you're a decent human being, but I now know...you're nothing but _scum_." He spat the last word.

He shook his head and sighed, "Simply despicable."

He turned and walked away, leaving Kevin and I to look at one another in shock.

Kevin spoke first. "Well...that was weird."

I didn't reply, instead looking down at the table for a pensive moment. I looked back up at Double D, his shrinking figure having lost most of the confidence he had before. I...I felt kind-of bad. I mean, I knew I wasn't what he said I was, but to have someone think of me that way? It hurt.

"Hey, forget him, okay? He's just a Dork."

I huffed weakly, "Yeah...but he's the smart Dork."

Kevin chuckled darkly, "Too smart for you."

I looked up into his eyes, an impish grin on his lips, and smirked back, "Is that a challenge?"


	2. Snippets of Conversations

I'd seen Vanessa crying in the corner, two of her friends consoling her hopelessly as she broke down even further. By the time I turned the corner, she had slumped down onto the floor.

I took a deep breath, centred my thoughts, and looked forward, towards the meeting room.

I let the fresh scent of newly-printed schedules envelope me, casting away thoughts of the prior, most unfortunate situation.

Well...that is, until he entered the room.

Nathan "Kedd" Goldberg has a reputation that seems to penetrate the very rooms we take shelter in. Heads turn, jokes are made, and in my case? I would do my best to overlook his presence in favour of something more important, which encompasses practically everything.

Still, I couldn't prevent myself from taking a look at the boy who _should_ be damaged from his recent encounter. Should means little, though, when it comes to him.

A wide, shining grin under deep amber eyes, locks of dyed teal hair styled to perfection upon his head. A white dress shirt, overlaid with a subtle blue sweater, and simple green jeans, all little things that seemed to bring out his best features. I did my best not to snarl at him, though I made certain to infuse my glare with as much ice as I could muster.

His eyes locked with mine, and I angrily looked down. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and cursed myself inwardly. I missed the false bravado of my youth.

Before the frustrating boy became such a...a looker.

Like the most tantalizing dish of Brazil Nuts, perhaps; take a few, and no harm done. The whole dish, and you'll find yourself dying from the selenium. Ah, that a thing named after such a romantic deity as the moon could be so deadly. But I've seen so many fall to the dish that is Nat, and I see the poison behind those golden eyes. What sort of fool would willingly consume it?

Well, I suppose asking that questions if this school has anyone sane left in it. I've actually kept a tally of his dalliances; 17 last I recall. Perhaps, soon, it shall increase once more. Vanessa fell for the serpent's tongue, and its bite has found home at her neck. I pity her.

I could hear him approaching. How...unfortunate.

"Mr. Treasurer, how we doin' today?" His voice was light and theatrical, and I could hear his smile leaking into it. I let it feed my frustration.

"Better than your most recent victim, Mr. Goldberg. Now I would thank you to-"

"Woah hold on there, okay, take a rain check there, babe," I grit my teeth at that nickname, even if he used it for most people, "Trust me when I say she's gonna be happier in the long run-"

"I've had enough of your excuses for one day, Mr. Goldberg. Please take a seat." I accentuated my words crisply, imbuing each with the hatred growing in my heart.

"But I've only given you one-"

"One, is more than enough, Mr. Goldberg."

"...It's Nat."

I looked into his golden, troublesome orbs. I huffed.

I raised my chin with the small amount of confidence my seething frustration endowed upon me, and said, "Would you prefer I refer to you by your 'self-given' name?"

His eyes didn't respond, nor did he. He actually looked a little disappointed, his eyes turning away as he made his way to his seat. He slumped down and closed his eyes, chin on his arms, groaning.

I almost smiled at the fact I'd upset him.

It was the least I could do for her.

* * *

I held my emotions in as I walked into the meeting room. Well, technically it was just a spare classroom, but let's not talk semantics about schoolwork.

I'd just had the...misfortune...of running into Vanessa. She wasn't supposed to stick around after class, so obviously I'd let my guard down when Kevin and I were chatting. We were discussing the fact that, well, it wasn't working out. Again. At least, this time, I knew exactly how to fix it. Mainly because I knew someone who she'd work out a hell of a lot better with, and Kevin was gonna help me do it.

...Yeah, too bad she walked up right when I was talking about how it had to end. She snuck up on me, trying to be sweet, and...well, the rest doesn't even need to be said. I mean, I'm pretty good at shutting down my emotions when I need to, but even Kevin knew that'd been pretty harsh. I'd been trying to make it hurt less, for them AND for me, but it's like I walk into bad luck. The best thing I've learned to do is just move on, pretend it didn't happen, take the name and face away and learn from the experience. And be friends with them, if they wanted...

It always stabbed me when they wanted to try again, though. Really, I mean it. I'm going to go home and take a nice, long bubble bath, and cry it all away.

Unfortunately, I was reminded of all of my prior failures the moment I walked into the room and saw Double D. He opposed me in every way, and often made a show of it. I never let him see, but I think he's the one person in the world that I still let hurt me on a daily basis.

Sure, I get dirty looks a lot. Exes, jealous guys, jealous GIRLS, haters...you know, the regulars. But Double D was in a whole other ball court. He was smart. I don't just mean smart, he was like, super extra smart. And nice, too. You could ask him to do pretty much anything, and he'd do it for you, out of the goodness of his heart. He'd even break the rules for his friends, and that kid took rules as seriously as laws!

Then he'd look at me, and every happy, shiny bit of him would dull a little. It was all reserved for me, after all. Everyone agreed, I was the only person in the entire school, heck, maybe on the whole damn planet that the sweet kid hated. It dug into me pretty deep.

I guess it's because...I respect him.

He only dislikes me because of my reputation. I get that. I've been through more people that I can count, and he's found out about every one of them. I mean, everyone found out eventually, but it's like he cared about them enough to find out immediately. And I'd always get this glare, this spiteful look from him. I'd just smile through it, but I just for once wanted him to see me as something more than an enemy.

Because I've been trying. Kevin can vouch for that.

I took a deep breath, and approached him. I kept a beaming smile on my face, hoping he'd smile back.

No such luck; his glare tore through me.

I tried anyways, "Mr. Treasurer, how we doin' today?" I tried to keep it more formal, knowing I wasn't enough of a friend to him to be allowed to use his name.

"Better than your most recent victim, Mr. Goldberg. Now I would thank you to-"

I cut him off, realizing he must have seen Vanessa crying, "Woah hold on there, okay, take a rain check there, babe," damnit, that just pissed him off, "Trust me when I say she's gonna be happier in the long run-"

He sliced my words with a darkly intoned reply, "I've had enough of your excuses for one day, Mr. Goldberg. Please take a seat."

What excuses? "But I've only given you one-"

"One, is more than enough, Mr. Goldberg."

I just wish he'd call me by my name. That he respected me even that tiny amount.

"...It's Nat."

His eyes went through me, as he said, "Would you prefer I refer to you by your 'self-given' name?"

I knew that name. And it wasn't mine, it was the school's. "Heartbreaker."

I didn't even respond, holding back my emotions with happier thoughts. Laughing with Kevin, the fun times I'd had with Vany, how much Brad adored her and how happy he'd make her...

I sat down, rested my chin on my arms, and let out my frustration. This was going to be a looong student council meeting.

I just hoped I didn't have to see him during it.


End file.
